La navidad de Bulma y Vegeta
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Ok pesimo titulo pero, basicamente, de eso se trata el fic. Instrospeccion hacia los sentimientos de Bulma en una solitaria noche de Navidad, se reflejan muchos sentimientos. Otro pesimo summary de los tantos que llevo ya, pero es un fic muy lindo, leanlo


Hola!!! Aquí les traigo un one-shot de cómo pasaba la pareja más controversial de este animé una Navidad, después que sus hijos se hubiersen casado y solo quedasen ellos dos para compartir esta fecha tan especial. No vayan a pensar mal ok? yo no escribo lemon ni hentai, ¬¬ tengo principios y valores arraigados. Una aclaración, yo tengo la costumbre de insertar pensamientos y razonamientos en el texto, así que lo pueden distinguir porque los pensamientos estan entre comillas y en cursiva.

Ej: _"bla bla bla"_

Y los diálogos están en negritas y con un guión:

-**bla bla bla **-

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es de... de alguien ¬¬ no me conozco el nombre. Además, si fuera mío, no habría tanta violencia y mucho más romance nn ///(Inner: y la serie no habría tenido tanto éxito).

Ok, ya no molesto más, mejor lean.

* * *

La navidad de Vegeta y Bulma

La nieve se deslizaba por la ventana de la Corporación Cápsula, y una solitaria figura observa tristemente el frío paisaje extendiéndose a lo largo de la calle. Bulma Briefs se ha quedado sola en su casa, desarrollando un nuevo proyecto que debía presentar para Año Nuevo. Lo triste es que es 24 de diciembre, 11:55 de la noche.

La mujer de ya mediana edad se levanta de su escritorio de trabajo y camina lentamente hacia la chimenea. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando sus hijos Trunks y Bra se correteaban alrededor de la alfombra y pedían a Vegeta que les contara un cuento. Qué tiempos aquellos. Ahora, los años se llevaban las risas y los juegos y ponían las citas y el olvido en su lugar. Una sonrisa triste se asoma en los labios de la peliazul mientras apagaba la chimenea y se marchaba escaleras arriba. Si tan solo su esposo estuviera allí para hacerle compañía…. Pero Vegeta había ido a entrenar a las montañas una vez más.

Bulma se metió en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello, pero sin poder cerrar los ojos, se dedicó a pasar las horas observando la luz de la luna colarse por la ventana. Esa luz que le dio un brillo especialmente triste a la lágrima que se escurrió por la mejilla de la mujer hasta mojar la almohada. Cuando miró el reloj ya marcaban las tres de la mañana.

"_Ya debería dormirme… Pero no puedo…" _Pensaba ella mientras trataba de contener las demás lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Reprimiendo en su garganta ese molesto nudo que le impedía respirar con libertad. _"Y pensar que estuve esperando que alguien me dijera algo como 'Feliz navidad, Bulma' o algo así. Todo el mundo se fue, inclusive… inclusive… Vegeta" _Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, dejó escapar un gemido de dolor desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sola. Sola, la dichosa palabra que la acompañaba desde siempre. Sola, cuando Yamcha le era infiel. Sola, cuando Krilin y Gohan peleaban en Namekusei. Sola, cuando Vegeta se iba y se olvidaba de ella y de Trunks. Sola, siempre sola. Ahora, también en Navidad, eso ya era el colmo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, la mujer no se percataba del insistente ruido en el techo, hasta que un estridente golpe de escuchó fuera de su habitación. _"Genial, lo que faltaba, ahora alguien entró en la casa" _Pensaba, mientras se levantaba de su cama y tomaba una llave de tuercas de las grandes que encontró tirada. Con mucho cuidado, bajó las escaleras, llave en mano, y se dirigió al salón, de donde provenía el ruido. Ahí lo vio, las piernas de un hombre, tratando se pasar por la chimenea.

"_Este tipo tiene un caso grave de complejo de Santa Claus. Que bueno que me aseguré de que la chimenea fuera tan estrecha para que nadie pueda pasar por ella, pero por como va, va a terminar rompiendo la pared. ¿Quién será este hombre? Es realmente fuerte… ¿Será un nuevo enemigo? Mejor me preparo para atacarlo cuando salga de ahí." _Pensó mientras alzaba la llave, lista para golpear en cualquier momento.

Tres segundos bastaron para que el hombre utilizara la fuerza bruta y despedazara la pared, para caer abatido al suelo cuando Bulma lo golpeó en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Cuando el polvo se disipó, la mujer vio horrorizada que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de el príncipe de los saiyains, su esposo y padre de sus hijos, Vegeta; quien se levantaba del suelo bastante enojado.

**-¿Se puede saber por qué me has golpeado, mujer?** – preguntaba exaltado el hombre.

-**Lo siento, cariño, es que pensé que eras otra persona que quería robar n.nU** – respondió Bulma, nerviosa, ante aquel hombre con quien había compartido los últimos treinta años de su vida – **Yo pensaba que estabas entrenando en las montañas.**

-**Pues, en realidad, vine a ver como estabas, pero no parecer muy feliz de verme**. – dijo Vegeta, enojado.

**-¿Cuál es tu problema?** – preguntó la mujer, ya enojada por la actitud de su esposo – **¡Tal vez si te hubieses molestado en avisar, te habría esperado con una rica cena!**

**-¿Osea que tampoco has hecho la cena?**

**-¿Cómo esperabas que la hiciera si no avisaste que vendrías?** – dijo Bulma, a punto de la histeria, cosa que hizo que el príncipe razonara un poco sus palabras. - **¿Por qué no dijiste nada?**

-**Pues… Porque…** - resignándose, Vegeta decidió decir la verdad – **Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti.**

Bulma se quedó de piedra con esa declaración. ¿Desde cuándo Vegeta le hacía sorpresas? No, desde que se casaron las únicas "sorpresas" que su esposo le había dado fueron los nacimientos de Trunks y Bra.

**-¿U.. Una… sorpresa?** – preguntó ella, confundida.

-**Hmp.** – dijo Vegeta, volteando la mirada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita rectangular de color azul oscuro, con un lacito blanco.

La peliazul ya creía que soñaba, mientras tomaba la cajita. Observó cada esquina, cada centímetro de cinta, todo parecía concordar… pero… _"Vegeta… ¿Me ha traído un regalo? oOo ¿Cuándo cambié de dimensión?" _Pensaba.

-**Ve…Vegeta…** - murmuraba, sin saber qué decir.

**-¿No lo vas a abrir?** – preguntó el saiyain, alzando una ceja. Enmudecida, la mujer asintió; mientras, lentamente, retiraba la cinta y abría la caja.

Bulma sintió como se le humedecían los ojos, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y sonreía involuntariamente. En la caja se encontraba un medallón de plata, con una rosa de cristal color rojo. Nunca en toda su vida le habían hecho un regalo tan bello y delicado, y nunca habría esperado que su Vegeta fuera quien le diera el primero. Sintió como toda la soledad y el vacío que llevaba en el alma se consumía en un repentino calor que crecía en su pecho y se extendía hasta sus mejillas.

-**Hmp.** – decía Vegeta – **Feliz Navidad, Bulma.**

Bulma lo miró a los ojos un momento con expresión sorprendida, para luego sonreír abiertamente llena de ilusión. Vegeta también sintió el color en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en su mujer, quien estaba sonriendo con aquel brillo en sus ojos que no veía desde la boda de Bra.

-**Muchas gracias.** – dijo Bulma, tratando de no echarse a llorar de felicidad, mientras abrazaba a su esposo (quien solo tardó unos segundos para reaccionar y corresponder) – **Feliz, feliz Navidad, amor.**

Luego se separaron, pero ella aún conservaba ese brillo en sus ojos.

-**Ahora mismo te prepararé la cena más deliciosa que hayas probado en toda tu vida. Le añadiré sistemas de combate de última generación a tu cámara de gravedad**. – dijo Bulma, alegre, provocando que ahora el sorprendido fuera su esposo.

Ella se marchó a la cocina, entre saltos de alegría y suspiros, pero antes de perderse de vista, se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirar a Vegeta.

-**Por cierto, estuviste mucho tiempo en las montañas,** – decía, mientras guiñaba un ojo – **Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

Ahora era el turno de que el príncipe de los saiyains se sonrojara hasta que su cabeza parecía un tomate (NA: Un tomate con bigote n.nU). Tal parecía que el golpe en la cabeza, el problema con la chimenea, la pared rota y la suma de dinero utilizada en ese medallón habían valido la pena, con tal de ver a su esposa tan feliz. De hecho, tampoco había quedado nada mal eso de la cena más deliciosa de la historia, después de todo, él se había pasado todo el día buscando ese regalo y no había comido nada.

Navidad es una época maravillosa para compartir con la familia y amigos, para dar y recibir, para amar y ser felices. Así lo descubrió Bulma Briefs cuando recibió aquel medallón de parte de la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, como regalo en la Navidad que aparentaba ser la más triste de todo el mundo, hasta las 3:05 a.m.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi one-shot. Yo creo que me quedó bien¿ustedes que opinan? Es el primer fic de DBZ que escribo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor, dejen reviews, no saben cuánto adoro los reviews, me hacen sentir con vida, me hacen sentir que mi trabajo es visto por alguno entre los miles de lectores que visitan fanfiction, así que por favor, dejen reviews, aunque sea para lanzarme tomates, latas de pintura, estufas, lavadoras, chimeneas o lo que sea (solo no me vayan a mandar virus TT - TT la ultima vez perdí todos mis documentos que tenía, inclusive un par de fics que llevaba meses desarrollando).

Ok, me despido, muchas gracias por leer este one-shot y les agredeceré mucho más si me dejan reviews. Me despido, Matta-ne!


End file.
